Galiana Hertz
Name: Galiana Cecille Hertz Species/Form: Celebi Type: Grass/Psychic Ability: Natural Cure Hold Item: Gender: Female/bi Age: 21 Physical description: 4’11”, 124 lbs. Not really much in the way of muscles, like she’d fall to only one or two well-placed punches. Thin, but not at all bony for her size. Wears her hair in a ponytail that comes down to the back of her neck plus two bangs that reach down just as far, and with alien-like strands of hair that sprout off at around eye-height on the sides of her head. The ends of all these pieces of hair come to a darker color than her hair’s color, which is a dark green as compared to her skin color’s lighter green. Her one-piece suit that she almost always wears is a few shades lighter than her hair, and comes up to just under her shoulders (obviously covering the breasts). The most defining feature of her body is the heart shape that her antennae curl to form, which sprout just before her hairline. There are two parts of her body that are subject to change depending on her emotions: her antennae, and her hair, mainly her ponytail. These changes are mostly subtle and unnoticeable, but a trained eye can spot the differences. The color of her hair near the end of her bangs and ponytail gets darker as her mood worsens, or when she experiences a negative influence. The blue coloring on her antennae, on the other hand, will get brighter and take up more space on her antennae as she develops an urge to protect something or someone. These changes do have a breaking point, which results in Galiana changing appearance. In her 'Momento Mori' form, Galiana appears more hunched over, holding her arms out in a claw-like manner. Her eyes completely vanish, leaving the black ovals that surround her eyes to remain, fully relying on her other senses and her heightened psychic abilities to scope out her environment. Her antennae revert to their Celebi-like droopy form and drip a dark, sludge-like substance, and her ponytail drips a similar sludge, which releases the pent-up energy that was already built up in it. Her feet become steeped in a puddle of dark ooze, and her psychic can control the matter to form portals in which she can travel, as well as create Spikes and Grass Knots from wherever the shadow puddles up at. Her movements become more spastic, putting speed at the forefront of her tactics. Galiana gains a slightly buffed physical form and psychic armor while in her 'Momento Vivire' form, as well as a buffed sword from her Swords Dance that can act as a sword-whip. The armor consists of mostly floating crystals that cover her elbows, shoulders, torso and knees, as well as a larger crystal headpiece that can be extended to protect her face. Small crystals follow patterns along her arms and legs, somewhat forming an extended field of protection along those parts. Because of the armor using all of her psychic power, she relies on her physical prowess for the duration of the form. Personality: Reserved, she has a tendency to come off as quiet. She has no problems accepting things introduced to her as facts, but she’s quite gullible in that aspect. Around friends, she’s protective and always willing to put a smile on someone’s face at any expense. Goes reclusive when fingers start flying and voices are raised, especially if it involves attacking, but still tries to cover for her friends when possible for the ‘best’ possible outcome. Suffers from short-term memory loss. Dislikes the sight of blood, to the point of fainting or fleeing. Self-taught chef. Momento Mori: Galiana doesn't respond well to words in her Momento Mori form. Although she doesn't appear to have eyes, she's always either in the process of tearing something to bits or looking for something to tear to bits. She's akin to a wild, angry animal in this state. Momento Vivire: She is not much changed from her normal form in terms of sanity, but because Galiana becomes this form out of a defensive urge, she prioritizes that first among everything else. NOTE: Some moves get powered up or have their effects changed in these forms. These changes are listed with with bold for changes in Momento Mori form and italics for changes in Momento Vivire form. History: Galiana’s past is shrouded in mystery, as she doesn’t quite remember everything herself. Being a time traveler, she could have existed at any time, so her exact age and birth date are a mystery even to her. But what stands out about her is that she claims she is not from this time. However, what she does not know about her past is still recorded somewhere in history…or in futuristic tomes of history, depending on ‘when’ she came from… She only faintly remembers her home village, and even less for her old friends. She hazards a guess that she learned her healing powers in her childhood there. The one thing that she hasn’t forgotten is her reason for leaving it, and that’s to bring happiness to…something. She’s set to put a smile on everyone’s face so that sooner or later, that ‘something’ will become apparent, and that she can fill in the holes in her memory. Major/Minor: Nursing Grade level: Sophomore Moves Starter #'Frustration' – By experiencing negativity, the power of this move increases, but Galiana never consciously uses this move. When it reaches its maximum power, it triggers Galiana’s Momento Mori form, and slowly decreases in power as she spends time in the form. Only when it reaches its base power does her Mori form end. #''Reflect'' – A shield that reduces physical attacks that surrounds her and her allies’ bodies. The duration depends on how long she has to prepare and cast it, as it could last as fast as a few seconds and as much as a half hour at its longest. (In Momento vivire: Galiana loses the ability to use this move, but upon entering Vivire form, she receives Reflect status that is at half-power and lasts through the form’s duration.) #Leech Seed – A must, for her healing powers. One use = one seed. Although she can use this move regardless of form, only in Galiana’s normal state can she use them for healing wounds, as Momento Vivire removes her psychic abilities and she thinks too primitive in her Momento Mori form to even consider using them for healing purposes. #''Swords Dance'' – An attack, despite its other uses. Galiana imbues the move with her innate psychic abilities to make swords appear and slice at her will. Swinging her arms with the swords’ movements powers them up, but channeling this energy renders her unable to move during the attack. She can control two swords in this fashion, but four swords can appear when she is not controlling them. (In Momento Vivire: One sword is made to aid her, and it glows a brighter blue than the other swords she would make. If it is destroyed, she cannot re-summon it until she goes into her Momento Vivire form again.) Freshmon Semester 1 #'Spikes' – While it is a defensive move by nature, it can be used offensively as well. By concentrating psychic power within a spike, it can float in midair and can even home into trespassers. They can only be spread a certain distance, and the amount varies depending on how many are formed before the move’s usage. Embedding psychic within the spikes takes more time to prepare, and several continued usages can quickly drain her power. (In Momento Mori: All spikes are infused with a shadowy aura. These spikes can be commanded to explode for high-speed projectiles. They share the ability for Gailana to use them as a mode of transportation, fusing with one and coming out of another in a shadowy blob.) #'Grass Knot' – Used in tandem with Spikes to fill in the spots in-between them. Appears as roots at first, but can extend and grab at nearby foes to try and trip them. (In Momento Mori: The roots can be commanded to shoot up out of the ground and crackle with dark energy, enhancing their reach and can become very draining if not dealt with quickly. They share the ability for Gailana to use them as a mode of transportation, fusing with one and coming out of another in a shadowy blob.) Freshmon Semester 2 #''Recover'' – Can only be used once every few hours. It can be used on others at the expense of using psychic power to make the transfer. Takes time to channel; if interrupted, the cooldown on using Recover goes into effect, and whatever was healed by the move stays. (In Momento Vivire: Can be used once regardless of cooldown for instantaneous use, but adds to the total cooldown for the attack. Heals any and all physical wounds. Vivire form ends instantly after use, and it takes more time to make another Armored transformation.) #''Light Screen'' – Like reflect, but with projectiles and other non-physical attacks. In fact, it’s almost the same as Reflect in all regards except that. (In Momento Vivire: Galiana loses the ability to use this move, but upon entering Vivire form, she receives Light Screen status that is at half-power and lasts through the form’s duration.) Sophomore Semester 1 #''Protect'' – A staple of defense, Galiana imbues the move with her innate psychic abilities to use it as a pulsing force field, originating from her body. This means that the closer the field is to her, the stronger it is due to it being more compact, but as it travels away from her body it becomes weaker. With this increase in power comes a cost: it cannot be used consecutively at all. (In Momento Vivire: Only used during transformation, with no power fall-off and a smaller bubble to compensate. Cannot be used otherwise until Vivire form wears off.) #''Safeguard'' – Found its roots with Protect, and goes along with it as well. Protects whoever is inside from status effects and projectiles, and upon use in conjunction with Protect, pushes others away initially. The Safeguard bubble is large enough to fit two people. Unlike Protect, it lingers for longer, and does not weaken in strength as it travels away. (In Momento Vivire: Only used during transformation, with no power fall-off and a smaller bubble to compensate. Cannot be used otherwise until Vivire form wears off.) Sophomore Semester 2 # Cut – Different from Swords Dance, Galiana summons a psychic sword to use in battle. Swinging it results in this move. Though weak at first, after being afflicted and dealing with Galiana's other moves, it's a direct attack that she could use to trip opponents up into a Grass Knot or step on a Spike as they defend, with her merely floating above her little mine field. It's more of a distraction than anything, though the Celebi's had to have some training in courage and meditation to learn the move at all... (In Momento Vivire: Galiana becomes nearly fearless using this move, and can chain multiple attacks together. The damage builds up over time, and considering she becomes quite a tank when in Vivire, she's going to need quite a beating to stop her sword from flailing around.) # Seed Bomb – In addition to Grass Knots and Leech Seeds, Galiana throws explosive Seed Bombs into the fray. The seeds themselves are more yellow than the other seeds, and can disorientate foes if they're caught up in the blast caused by one. Mixing all three types of seeds, as well as Spikes, gives Galiana an edge via unpredictability, though she can't really prime the seeds for long. (In Momento Mori: Any Grass Knot vines in the ground under Galiana's control can shoot a Seed Bomb out of them with enough preparation time. They act exactly as they do normally, giving the Grass Knots somewhat of a turret status. They're also a good distraction for a surprise strike...) Strategy: In battle, Galiana is a zoner – one that flees and lets her traps and ranged attacks do damage while keeping her attacker away from her frail body. She lays out Spikes and Grass Knots when she has the chance, and relies mostly on her Swords Dance to do any direct damage. In the event that an opponent gets past her traps and gets too close for comfort, she’ll Protect as they approach and the recoil might send them back into the minefield of spikes and roots. She can heal off damage with her healing Leech Seeds, although at a very slow pace, and if she has Recover up then she can make a fierce comeback with it. Also, even though she has low physical strength, she can weird swords from her Swords Dance in a duel, if need be. Momento Mori: Initiate total rushdown mode; Spikes and Grass roots spread about, relentless strikes and swings from any angle at any time. Not being of conscious mind, Galiana doesn’t really have much strategy to think about beyond instill fear and paranoia in anyone unfortunate enough to waltz into her minefield. If she has no opponents to fight, she’ll still attack at random, including any structures in her way. Momento Vivire: Galiana is grounded for her Momento Vivire form, having absolutely no psychic power to rely on. She gains a lot of defense and close-ranged attack, but she loses out in speed due to having to walk instead of float and with the strain of the psychic armor weighing her down. Depending on if the saved victim can fight, she can either Recover them to fighting condition or fend off the attacker with her defense until they either back off or get through her. Strengths: She’s a dependable healer and support in battle, able to lay down traps and heal, even if it is at a slow pace. Her one-on-one discussion skills are commendable, as she has a lot to talk about. She’s good at bookwork and solo work. Weaknesses: This particular Celebi is normally quite clumsy with her attacks and doesn’t focus well in battle scenarios. She doesn’t perform well in groups, being shy with so many prying eyes. As such, she doesn’t do well in group projects, and also has problems with attacks in classes. Current Classes: *Normal II *Grass III *Physiology Currently working part-time as a volunteer nurse for the school infirmary. Interesting Flavor and Fluff Section Musical Theme(s): Image song – Compass (Lady Antebellum) Normal – Relic Forest (Pokemon Colosseum/XD: Gale of Darkness) Momento Mori – Hunter of the Dark (Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Final Mix) Momento Vivire – Fighting of the Spirit (Arranged; Tales of Phantasia) Inspirations for this character’s creation: In homage of my moniker, as well as combining one of my favorite ‘mons with one of my most-played classes in most MMOs. Plus, being a storage location for all things I find cute. Personal quotes: “No, I can’t take you through time with me. That’s violating, like, thirty-four different laws of time. Twice. Seventeen when I take you through, and seventeen when we get there.” Visual aids: Galiana.png|Galiana (sitting scalar reference) Maaimaai Teclebi.png|Galiana (color reference) Maaimaai